A knee bolster is disposed ahead of a knee of a passenger sitting on a front seat of a vehicle and has a function of protecting the knee of the passenger when the vehicle collides with something head-on. The load received by the knee bolster varies depending on whether the passenger is wearing a seat belt, whether the vehicle speed at the time of collision is high or low, or the like. A knee bolster having high rigidity can perform the knee protection function when a high load is inputted thereto. On the other hand, such a knee bolster does not become plastically deformed when a relatively low load is inputted thereto and thus its knee protection function does not substantially work.
To solve this problem, a knee bolster of Patent Literature 1 is manufactured by mounting a first bracket press-molded from one steel sheet on a steering hanger beam, mounting a second bracket press-molded from one steel sheet on the front end of the first bracket, and using a material having higher rigidity and strength than the material of the second bracket as the material of the first bracket. Thus, this knee bolster can accommodate both a high-load shock and a low-load shock.